Chibis
by Crawler
Summary: Weird little ficlet. Yes, there is an author insert. No, it's not meant to be serious. Yes, the rant is meant to be serious. WHY ISN'T THRANDUIL A CHARACTER IN THE LISTS?


This is . . . weird.  Please read author's rant at the end to maybe understand it a bit better.

Oh, and Laeghwest, Fresh Breeze, is my elven name.  Don't ask.  I forget where it came from.

DON'T OWN THEM!

Mention of slash in the author's rant.

Oh, and if you don't know, chibis are like children.  A chibi elf is like a mini elf, about 3-4 ish appearing.  Cute as a button.

**_Chibis_**

            "ARGH!  Eleven pages and not a single one.  NOT ONE!"  The one known as Laeghwest to the elves stomped around her room, tearing at her hair.  Suddenly, she spun around, calling up her Sparkly Authoress Powers (TM) and summoned Elrond and Thranduil to her side.  "YOU TWO ARE IN SO MUCH TROUBLE!"

            The two elves barely had time to glance around in confusion before they were gripped by the tips of their pointy ears and thrown into an empty room.  "AND DON'T COME OUT UNTIL YOU'VE BEEN PRODUCTIVE!"

            Now the elves really were frightened.  Elrond recovered first and tried the door, but found it locked.  Thranduil looked around and shook his head.  "It's all white.  You can't even tell where the walls end and the floor begins.  What did she mean by "productive"?  How can we be productive in a place like this?"

            Elrond turned and shrugged.  "Do you have a lock pick?"

            "What?  A lock pick?  Why would I have a lock pick?"

            Elrond shrugged again.  "I don't know, but it would be awfully useful, and we could call it productive."

            The door suddenly opened again.  Incense, handcuffs, candles, silk ties, and wine were tossed in.  It closed.  Elrond and Thranduil stared at the pile of stuff in front of the door.  Thranduil picked up the broken bottle of wine and threw it into a corner where it wouldn't leak on anything else.  A moment later, the door opened again and a bed came flying in, crashing in the middle of the room.  The noise of the bed shattering on impact scared the two so much they chibified.

            "What the . . . ?"  Laeghwest peered in through her special Sparkly Authoress' Window (c) and gawked at the scene.  An absolutely _adorable_ little Elrond was sucking on his hand and looking up at the ceiling with huge, teary brown eyes, and mini Thranduil looked ready to cry, but he was trying not to, trying to keep up a brave front, but his lip was trembling and his little hands were curled into tight fists.  He was staring at the door as if a demon would come flying through it next.  Laeghwest groaned and kicked at the demon suddenly standing next to her.  "_No_."  A sniff from the locked room drew her attention back to her Window (c).  Thranduil was scrubbing at his eyes with one hand, trying not to let Elrond see he was crying.  All of Laeghwest's anger just melted away at that.  She kicked the demon again, then threw open the door to the room and pulled the two elves into a tight hug.  "Shh, don't cry, it's okay, I'm sorry I got mad at you.  It's not your fault!  Now, run along, go home, grow up, fall in love, and let other authors write stories about you, okay?"  The chibis nodded.  Laeghwest patted them on their heads, gave them each a cookie, and sent them out the door.  As soon as they were out of sight, she snatched a pillow from the bed and started sobbing.  "Fourteen pages and not a single one!  It's just not fair!"

This was just written as a response to the lack of good Elrond/Thranduil stories.  I have been dying for a good E/T story, but The only author I can think of besides myself who writes them well is Morgana, and I've read _all_ of hers already, several times!  If anyone knows of any good E/T stories, **_PLEASE_** send them my way.  Please?

I know Elrond and Thranduil are supposedly enemies in canon or whatever, but look at Harry Potter!  He and Draco Malfoy, _enemies in canon_, are always sneaking off to some place or another to make out.  What about Agent Smith/Neo?  Or Legolas/any baddie under the sun?  Or Harry and Snape?  Or Darth Maul/Qui-gon?  Darth Vader/Obi-Wan?  Luke/Han in the beginning, before Han turns good?  Come on!  Two _beautiful_ elven lords, one blond, one brunet, not exactly on the best of terms, both facing evil forces attacking their beloved homes, watching as the world seems to crumble about them, fighting in the Last Alliance together, watching their Lords (Oropher and Gil-galad) die before their very eyes . . . what is there not to love about this pairing?

Brownie points if you actually _write_ one now!

~Crawler


End file.
